


It's Also a Drink

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Fluff, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thin line between dream and reality, and it's mostly on a beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Also a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11 May 2010. Just archiving some old work.

The thing about Sam and Gabriel is that they've never really talked about what they are doing together. Other than the obvious. But Sam is the kind of guy who _thinks_ about things. And Gabriel is the kind of archangel who thinks actions speak louder than words.

"So what are we doing?" Sam asks one day. In his head. Because he's dreaming. And he probably wouldn't have the guts to ask aloud; apparently his subconscious self has no problem sounding like a teenage girl.

Gabriel's pressing kisses along Sam's bare shoulder. "If you have to ask, I'm doing it wrong." He trails a hand over the length of Sam's cock, which responds in dreamscape just as optimistically as in the real world.

Sam sighs, and the walls of the room around them turn a stormy blue. A breeze picks up, and Sam shivers. He hitches up the covers over their heads, away from temperamental dream landscapes. "I'm serious, Gabriel."

"You're always serious, Sammy," Gabriel replies. He sucks on Sam's lower lip and releases it with a pop.

The bed starts to sway, because now they're on a boat, and Sam tries very hard to think of calm waters and sun-swept beaches. He doesn't want his relationship literally sinking and burning.

Relationship. Huh.

"Is that what you want?" Gabriel asks, genuine surprise in his voice. Sam reminds himself that his thoughts are always open to Gabriel, but never more so than in dreams. "With me?"

"I want more than just fucking," Sam says. God, he's the girl in the relationship. If there is one.

Gabriel arches an eyebrow. " _Just_ fucking? I think it's better than _just_. Awesome, maybe. Earth-shattering."

Sam peeks out from under the covers. The sun is shining. "Stop fishing for compliments," he complains. A seagull caws from somewhere nearby, and Sam regrets the choice of nautical terminology.

Gabriel takes Sam's hand and then they're on a blanket on the beach -- nude, naturally, but there's no one within eyeshot except a friendly kraken waving a tentacle. Gabriel brushes his lips across Sam's knuckles and Sam flushes, but there's something unexpectedly serious in Gabriel's eyes so he doesn't protest. "You want something serious with the Trickster?" Gabriel asks. "You want to tie yourself to a fallen archangel?"

"No," Sam says simply. "I want you."

And then Gabriel is on him, devouring him, grinding into him, and Sam can barely hang on against the onslaught of skin and sensation. Sam bucks up, cock trapped hard between them, and Gabriel chuckles against his lips. There's no snap of magic, just slick on Gabriel's hands and then he's opening Sam, two fingers, three, and Sam moans.

"Want you too," Gabriel says, and then he's inside Sam, thrusting hard, and Sam lifts his legs higher, giving Gabriel more room to pound into him, and every movement is like a little bit of heaven. Sam slides his hand down his own dick, pumping in time with Gabriel, but Gabriel slaps his hand away and does the job himself so Sam is left curling his fingers into the blanket, sand yielding beneath it.

The sound that is ripped out of his throat might be a sob but damned if he'll admit it, and then Gabriel wrests the orgasm out of him. Sam can barely focus as Gabriel stutters inside him, and then there's a flash of light brighter than the sun overhead, and a flush of warmth through every part of his body, and Sam thinks he may just have lost consciousness for a moment.

The sun is baking them nicely, and Sam blinks slowly as the kraken frolics offshore. "We need lube in a dream?" is the first thing out of his mouth, and Gabriel throws back his head and laughs.

"Nah, the beach is real." Gabriel waves a hand. "Pretty nice, huh? I figured we should do this someplace romantic."

And Sam looks down to discover that _this_ is the unmistakable imprint of Gabriel's hand on his hip. "You couldn't have started small? Like flowers or something?"

Gabriel starts to look unhappy, and Sam grabs his face and kisses him. "Kidding," he says, a really good orgasm making him foolhardy. "If you can't kid the Trickster..."

Gabriel's answering grin is dangerous. "You're mine now, kiddo. Just wait. I shall have my revenge."

"Shall? What are you, a supervillain?"

"Even better." Gabriel nuzzles Sam's ear. "I'm your guardian angel."


End file.
